


It's punksteam, I believe

by Kyirah



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Halloween party babey, M/M, RoyEd Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: RoyEd Month Day 9: SteampunkA.K.A. Halloween-ish party, Ed detests his new wardrobe and Roy almost crossdresses.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: RoyEd month





	It's punksteam, I believe

This was, most certainly, the most stupid holiday Ed had ever partaken in.

Sure, he understood the basics of it - Day of Souls, dressing up to conceal your identity, et cetera - but this was absolutely doing _nothing_ to conceal his identity.

"Stop pouting and accept the inevitability of culture loss to the big masses. There isn't a single holy day left that hasn't become pop culture, you know? The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll stop suffering."

Ed just gave Roy the stink eye, because honestly, he _knew_ that. Didn't mean he had to _like_ it.

"You say that, but you're just using it as an excuse to dress up without being recognized. _I'm_ definitely getting recognized."

Roy just shrugged, the bastard.

"That's the plan, remember? People will notice the Hero of the People, get distracted, and give me space to search the place."

Ed didn't need to be reminded, because he came up with the plan, dammit. He _knew_ Roy needed into the mayor's office, and that he needed to go unseen, so he offered himself up as a distraction. He just didn't imagine it would be a _ball_.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What even _is_ this?" Roy stepped back for adjusting his clothes to look him up and down, hand on his chin.

"I believe it's the newest trend in Aerugo, inspired by their new steam-machines, I imagine. Punksteam? Something of the sort." He shrugged again, unconcerned, and turned around to fix his own outfit. "Get up and walk a bit, see how it fits."

Ed just ground his teeth and did that, hating the tight fit of his vest, honestly worried his many cogs and other metal trinkets would fall off. He'd admit that it looked charming, if on _anyone else_. The brown vest, brown trousers were... alright. but the top-hat, many bets and more accessories then he could count? Absolutely not cool.

Roy himself went for something that would conceal his identity more, hair concealed under a long, black wig, full-face mask and old-style formal clothes, like some sort of weird, old-timey ghost. Nevermind that the bastard had pondered over, like, four different costumes before choosing one.

It was very rare that Ed got to see the bits and pieces that Roy picked up from his upbringing, but it looked like dressing up was one of them, which was, honestly, the only reason Ed hadn't rioted. He liked watching Roy fuss over his clothes and put on make-up with such concentration that he was almost frowning at the brush, as if it had personally offended him for not matching his skin.

With that in mind, but also quite done with waiting for Roy to feel ready to go, Ed sighed loudly and poked at Roy's chins with his steel-toed boots.

"Enough fussing, your face is gonna be covered _anyway_ , let's _go_ , bastard." He gave five seconds for the statement to register before taking Roy by the arm and dragging him out of their hotel room, ignoring the hissed protest. "We're going to be _late,_ and I won't spend one more second than necessary there!"


End file.
